Friends at Hogwarts
by Crystal12345
Summary: CRACKFIC Crystal12345: Hello, my peepalz! Wazzap! AnimeAvarice: That won't work... Crys: How 'bout this; We're going to Hogwarts! AA: This is supposed to be a summary! Crys: But, I just summarized the whole thing! AA: No one will read it if you do that Crys: Then YOU make the summary! AA: Fine! But, we're running out of characters.. Summary inside! Crys: TO BE CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

AnimeAvarice: AA

Crystal12345: Crys

* * *

SUMMARY (By AnimeAvarice)

AA: Friends At Hogwarts is about Crystal12345 and myself. We are one day writing my fanfiction (Blood United, House Divided), when some old friends of ours show up and give us a once-in-a-fictional-lifetime oppertunity; The ability to go into my fanfiction! We take up the offer and nothing but randomness, insult wars and references take place from there on in as we try to fit in (or not) into the strange world of our imaginations. -puts down script- THAT is how you do a summary, Crys.

Crys: I couldn't care less.

AA: Then you will never get anyone to read your FanFics. The summary is the hook!

Crys: Oh well.

AA: -sigh- At least pretend you care if this gets any followers.

Crys: Okey. Umm... Please, oh, please follow! And make reviews!

AA: A bit over-kill... but yeah! What she said! PLEEEEEEASE! -realizes that I'm begging and hides in emo corner-

Crys: Haha. You're in the emo corner.

AA: -Hands Crona's poem from Soul Eater-

Crys: I don't even... -starts to read- ... -joins AA in corner-

AA: waaaaah

Crys: -sniffle- awesome... -sniff-

AA: You're so -sniffle- raaaandom!

Crys: wait... why are we here?

AA: ummm... -stands and clears throat- I do believe we're done here.

Crys: Right then. TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

_**A/N: This was our actual conversation (other A/N: It took us about 5 whole minutes to figure out where to put the A/N.)**_

AA: Hey, give me a food.

Crys: umm... CHEESECAKE!

AA: -sigh- Dinner-related, please.

Crys: hmm... PUMPKIN PIE!

AA: SAVORY!

Crys: Brussle Sprouts!

AA: Thank you!

AnimeAvarice typed into the FanFic she was writing how Regulus Black took Brussle Sprouts during dinner.

Crys: That would be so awesome if we could go into a FanFic...

*Mokona appears*_**(A/N: To anyone who doesn't know, Mokona comes from the anime Tsubasa Chronicle. It's a running joke with us. Crys: I luv Mokona!)**_

Mokona: Hi-hi!

Crys: SQUEEEEEE! OH MY GOSH! MOKONA! YOU'RE SOOOOO CUUUUUTE!

Kurogane: Don't encourage him! That little cream puff already thinks he's adorable!

AA: Kawaii!

Crys: I luv cream puffs! I eat them every day! Yummy...

Mokona: Mokona is here to grant you your wish, Authors!

Crys: WE'RE GOING TO ORLANDO?! YES!

Mokona: Even better! We're going to...

AA: An anime convention?! YEAH!

Crys: An _Anime Convention?!_ SERIOUSLY?

AA: Yes. I really want to go to one!

Mokona: Nope! We're going to...

Crys: A chinese buffet?!

AA: A steak house?!

Mokona: YOUR FANFICTION!

They stared blankly for about 3 minutes.

Crys: Oh...

AA: My...

Both: GOSH! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!

AA: Which one?

Yuko: That one. *points at screen of AA's computer*

Crys: Wicked... Does this mean we're going to be witches?!

Yuko: Yup! Good luck!

Crys: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(_**Crys: I could actually go for an hour. I did it once on my birthday)**_

AA: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mokona transported the two very excited authors into the FanFic on AnimeAvarice's screen.

AA: WAIT! I JUST REALIZED!

Crys: What? You need your money?

AA: WORSE! This FanFic... is a drama!

Crys: EEEEEP! I luv drama!

AA: No, think: You and Me= humor. Y&M+Drama= *nuclear explosion*

Crys: Awesome! I luv explostions!

AA: -facepalm- The poor FanFic...

**TIIIIIMESKIIIIIP (Yup, even here)**

Reg: Aw, come on, LuLu. You can sit with your poor, hopeless classmates. -grins and takes brussle sprouts-

Luci: Ick. -Glowers at mini cabbages.

Sev: Hey, guys? Did you notice something about our dialogue?

Reg: It's in play form... AWESOME! I'm in a play!

Luci: -shakes head- Hey, hold it... "LUCI?!"

Reg: -cracks up- I knew I wasn't the only one to call you that!

Crys: Oh... My... GOSH!

AA: SQUEEEEEE!

Crys: -runs over to Reg and sits on his lap-

AA: -bangs head on wall-

Reg: Well, then... hello.

Crys: Hiiiiiiii... -hearts in eyes-

AA: Excuse her...

Reg: Who...?

**PLOT EXPLANATION! -Suicide inducing music plays-**

**(AA: D. Gray-Man Abridged reference. C'mon. I had to)**

**(Crys: What's... "D. Gray-Man Abridged?")**

**(AA: If you have to ask, you may never know)**

**(Crys: Stupid owl. Took my tootsie roll pop!)**

**...**

Crys: So... I'm Crystal12345! I'm an author! I helped write you!

AA: Yup. When Lucius hit you on the head in the hospital wing, that was her.

Reg: …. Ow. That hurt.

Crys: Sorry. Now... if you excuse me, I have to do something. -gets off Regulus' lap, runs over to Gryffindor table, and kicks Sirius Black where the sun don't shine-

Sirius: What... the... bloody... hell... was... that... for... owwwww! You sure can kick!

Crys: I kicked you because you're a prick.

AA: … I thought you had a crush on Sirius...

Crys: No, no... That was Remus. -kisses Remus on lips-

Remus: -faint-

Crys: He fainted...

AA: Nice. You just put one of my characters in a coma. Good thing he's almost never mentioned...

Crys: Hey... he's not in a coma. See, he's waking up!

Remus: What...

Crys: Hewwo, sweepy head!

Remus: -rubs eyes like puppy-

AA: KAWAII! -glomps- -gets off- My apologies. You're Crystal's...

Crys: -Puts hand over AA's mouth- NOTHING! I DON'T WRITE OCXREMUS FANFICS WITH MYSELF AS THE OC! HAHAHAHA!

AA: Aren't you writing one right now...?

Crys: _We. _You might have paired us for all the readers know...

AA: uh huh. Suuuuuuure... -drips w/ sarcasm-

Crys: OK! I LURV THE FUZZY PUPPY! SO WHAT?!

AA: -Triumph- She admits!

Remus: -red as tomato- "Fuzzy Puppy?"

Crys: -in Remus' ear- aren't you a werewolf?

Remus: How... do you know that?

Crys: ummm... books?

James: Am I gonna get ANY screentime?!

AA and Crys: NO.

James: -sits in emo corner-

Sirius: Sooooo... who's your crush?

AA: Hmmm... well... he's tall with dark brown hair, wears purple glasses from the 80's and has the power to make people see illusions. _**(AA: Virtual cookie to anyone who knows who my crush is. Hint: He's from an anime)**_

Sirius: ...

Crys: Hmmmm... James?

-James and AA glare-

Crys: Harry?

James: Who's Harry?

AA and Crys: Nooooobodyyyyy...

James: … ok!

Crys: -goes up to James and kicks his butt-

James: owwwww... what was that for?

Crys: picking on the Slytherins

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter: ?

AA: Slytherin fan.

Crys: And proud of it! Woo woo!

AA: Ravenclaw for the win!

-cricket cricket-

AA: … -joins James in emo corner- stupid close-minded... just cuz they're not the main characters...

Crys: I like the 'Claws too!

AA: Yay!

Crys: Only because they have "Claws" in their name.

AA: …..

Crys: I like violence. Sooooo... to Dumbydore?

AA: Kk.

-Walk up to DD-

AA: We have come from a far off land

Crys: America!

AA: ahem. It is a mystical realm of strange things like-

Crys: Miiiiicrowaaaaaves...

AA: AHEM! Like magic unseen before. We can make-

Crys: MACARONI AND CHEESE!

AA: FOR THE LOVE OF ALCHEMY! -clears throat- We can cre-

Crys: What did I do?

AA: Shoosh! We can cre-

Crys: But I'm not doing anything!

AA: -vein pop- As I was saying! We can create different realities and even contro-

Crys: GO TO THE MOON!

AA: SHIZUKANI, BAKA!

Crys: Not very nice...

AA: Anyways... If you join forces with us, with your magic and our control-

Crys: WE CAN DESTROY VOLDEMORT!

-Everyone in Hall flinches/gasps besides AA, Crys and DD-

Said 3: -rolls eyes- Just a name!

AA: plus, I was going to say rule all detentions... but destroying Voldemort works.

Crys: "Detentions?"

AA: GOSH DARNIT SPELLCHECK! -sigh- I meant "dimensions"

DD: Well... I suppose that would be in our best interests then.

AA: Huzzah!

Crys: Yippee!

Everyone else: …

Crys: I'M BORED! And... To b-

**To be continued...**

Crys: My line! Not yours!

AA: ... you're talking to a story...

Crys: I don't care! To be con-

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal12345: Crys

AnimeAvarice: AA

**Last time on Bey- uhhhh Friends at Hogwarts! Two young fanfiction writers, AnimeAvarice and her friend, Crystal12345, have been taken to the realm of Harry Potter! They have confronted Dumbledore with ideas on how to save their world from MoldyShorts!**

**AA: And rule the detentions!**

**Crys: Again, really, "detentions?"**

**AA: -reads line- -flips table- STOP IT, SPELLCHEEEEEECK! -goes nuclear-**

**Crys: Spellcheeeeck?**

**AA: SILENCE!**

**Anouncer guy: CAN I GET BACK TO MY RECAP OR NOT?!**

**Crys: Sowwy.**

**Announcer guy: -clears throat- Anyway, as Ginkga and his friends journey to the bey stadium**

**AA: WRONG STORY!**

**Announcer guy: -changes script- my bad. Dumbledore agrees and the friends cheer as their plan succeeds, but Crystal12345 declares. She's. BORED!**

**Crys: don't forget I kissed Remus Lupin! EEEEEEP! And the "To be continued" thing is MY LINE!**

**Announcer guy: ….. ehhhh. Yeah. That too.**

**Crys: It is! It's MY LINE!**

**AA: -pays guy- Thanks man. You can go back to 4Kids now.**

NOW

DD: So, we should probably sort you two.

Crys: EEEP! SLYTHERIN! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!

AA: ….

DD: -clears throat-

Crys: Sowwy. -quietly:- eeeeep! slytherin! yayyayyayyayyay!

DD: achem hem!

AA: never mind her. TO THE SORTING! Can I do it?

Crys: Go for it.

AA: YES! -inhales- **TIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEESKIIIIIIIP!**

Crys: but it's the same time though.

AA: … TIMESKIP! To DD's office!

Crys: but... we don't know where it is...

AA: SILENCE, YOUNG ONE!

Crys: But... we're the same age...

AA: WRONG! I'm 4 months older! HA!

Crys: Does it really matter?

DD: ACHEM!

AA: Sowwy. TIIIIIIIIIMEEESKIIIP!

**At DD's office**

AA: HA!

Sorting Hat: Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but do not ju-

AA: Can it, headware.

Crys: But... I like the song...

AA: Well, _I _don't wanna be writing for two hours! (That's what I thought then... 8 pages later)

-Argument continues-

DD and SH: ACCHHHEMMM!

AA and Crys: GET A FREKING COUGH DROP!

-DD and SH look scared-

Crys: ME FIRST! -jumps on stool and shoves hat on her head-

SH: Let's see... Very fan-girl-ish... but devious and evil...

Crys: I'm not evil! I just...seem that way...

AA: Yeah, riiiiight.

Crys: -shoots glare under Hat- Don't you use sarcasm with me, woman!

AA: Dude, that's 50% of my personality! That's like asking Grell not to be gay!

Crys: ?

AA: Oh, you know who Grell is! -pulls up chapter of BB and the Prisoner of Azkaban-

Crys: Ohhhhhhh. I remember. Point is, I'm not evil. I'm cunning.

AA: -stifles laugh-

Crys: Shut it!

Hat: Slytherin! Just make it end!

AA: Finally! My turn now... -swipes hat off Crys and puts it on her head-

Crys: I'm in Slytherin! I'm in Slytherin!

AA: SILENCE! Hat, do your thing. -Mentally: Or I will turn you into a scarf...-

Hat: ….. meep... Okay... so, lemme see...

Crys: Nice reference with the "hat, do your thing" thing,

AA: ?

Crys: Wizards of Waverly place.

AA: Ohhhh. See, that's expected. References are another 40% of my personality. So I make them without knowing.

Crys: What's the other 10%?

AA: -smiles and doesn't answer- You shall see...

Hat: ehhhhh... soooo

AA: House, please.

Hat: erm... either Ravenclaw or Slytherin... hmmm...

AA: -sigh- any day now...

Hat: Slytherin! Wait, why did I say that?

AA: -chuckles darkly- I have control over certain aspects...

DD and Hat: …

Crys: It's true. Very true. -nods- Although some aspects she doesn't have, I am able to control.

AA: -cough- Like Remus -cough-

Crys: -glare- _Like the elements_

AA: Yup. The element of LOOOOOOVE

Crys: Love ain't an element!

AA: "Ain't" ain't a word!

Crys: Then why isn't it underlined in red squiggles?! And why did you use it?

AA: BECAUSE SPELLCHECK CAN'T MAKE UP IT'S DAMN MIND! And because I can.

Crys: Don't curse! That's my job...

AA: -Demon glare- ….. -clears throat- Forgive me. I just... have issues with spell check.

Crys: -sigh- we know, we know. He was your last boyfriend...

AA: ? I never had... a boyfriend...

Crys: EXACTLY!

AA: so... to the common room?

Crys: Shouldn't someone help us there? We don't know the way...

AA: We'll see about that... TIMESKIP!

**In a random hallway**

AA: … I was close...

Crys: WE'RE LOOOOOST! WE'RE COMPLETELY, UTTERLY LOST!

-Sawyer and Kate show up-

Sawyer: No, _we're _Lost.

AA: Go back to your island, you love-triangle freaks!

-Twilight cast shows up-

Bella: Hey! We're the love-triangle freaks here!

AA: AAAAHHHH! Sparkly people! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! TimeSkip powers! ACTIVATE!

Crys: WAIT! Take me with you!

**At a different hallway**

Crys: Ugh! Where are we?!

AA: Hmm... This way! -runs off down hallway-

Crys: Wait for me! -runs after her, quickly going past her-

AA: No you don't! Anime Reference, Activate! Code: Air Gear! -Air Trecks appear on feet and passes Crys- HA!

Crys: Uh, no. No way. WIND POWERS, ACTIVATE! -makes a giant gust of wind send AA backwards down hallway-

AA: AAAAAAHHHH! -lands on all fours- grrrr...

Crys: HAHAHA! -speeds up using wind-

AA: I think not! Anime Reference, Activate! Code: FullMetal Alchemist!

-giant hand of stone comes out ground and whacks Crys into the ceiling where she is bound by more stone-

AA: hahaha! Later, slow poke! -blasts by on Air Trecks-

Crys: Shadow Traveling is a go!

AA: Wait, what?

Crys: Shadow is an element. Aka, darkness.

AA: Yes, darkness is an element, but shadow is different. Technically, "shadow" is combo of light and darkness.

Crys: Yeeees... but I can also control light.

AA: I know that. But "darkness" and "shadow" aren't the same thing. Just thought you should know.

Crys: You know, I could just Shadow travel us both to the common room.

AA: Go for it...

Crys: Buuuuut... The race is still on! Bye! -disappears into shadows-

AA: Wonderful... hmm... must check data base... Ah! Anime Reference, Activate! Code: Naruto! (Yes, I'm resorting to that) Second code: Sasuke! -Sharingan activates-

-AA catches up w/ Crys-

AA: Hewwo!

Crys: I still won the race.

AA: ? But, we're not there yet...

-The two stand outside the door-

AA and Crys: … CHARGE!

-The two blast through the door, and send a flurry of stone into the common room-

Slytherins: ?!

Crys: I won!

AA: It was a tie!

Crys: Noooo... I won!

AA: Nooooo... It was a tie!

Bellatrix: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

Crys: WELLLLLL... First, you gotta tell us who got here first.

Lucius: Technically, the stone from the wall did.

Crys: Not a person. -Glares full force-

Lucius: -flinch- um, then...

Severus and Regulus and Andromeda: It was a tie.

Crys: WHAAAAAT?!

AA: Ah well. Better to tie than to lose, I always say.

Crys: Grrrr...

AA: So, we should introduce ourselves.

Crys: I am The Amazing Wonderful Talented Beautiful-

AA: Idiotic...

Crys: I thought that was you.

AA: No, no. That was you looking in a mirror

Crys: When was the last time I looked in a mirror? And since when do we look like twins?

AA: I don't know. But it's FanFiction, so anything's possible really.

Crys: ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE WITH POPSICLE!

AA: …

Crys: Commercial. Anyway, I'm Crystal12345!

Slytherin common room: … okeyyy...

Crys: We're allowed to fight. We're best friends.

AA: -nod- And I'm AnimeAvarice, the All-Powerful over anything anime related.

Crys: And idiotic.

AA: Step away from the mirror.

-Argument starts over-

Lucius: achem. Um, alright, why are you girls here, exactly?

-The two stop mid shout-

Crys: To save the world!

AA: To take over the world and rule all detentions!

Crys: De-

AA: I KNOW! STUPID SPELLCHECK! DEMENTIONS, DANGIT!

Lucius: …..

AA: And, um, save everyone. That too. But mostly rule the dementions. HA! I GOT IT RIGHT! I SAID DETENTIONS!

Crys: Still spelled wrong.

AA: …... -goes nuclear again-

**The End (Of everything)**

-Screen cracks and shatters-

AA: So... Did you have a pleasant dream. -adjusts fictional glasses

**Not the end (of anything)**

Crys: So... where's the girls dorm?

AA: -facepalm- You are the Harry Potter guru here! Figure it out!

Crys: They didn't mention exactly where the Slytherin girl's dorm is in the book!

AA: -points at door-

Crys: … Whatever.

Lucius: That's the boy's dorm.

AA: I'm aware.

Crys: REEEEALLY! Note the sarcasm.

AA: -sigh- That was an insult, though the fact that I'm resorting to gender-jokes is truly sad...

-The two go to the dorm-

AA: So... Slytherin...

Crys: So... SLYTHERIN! I'm awesome! I'm awesome!

Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa: SHUT IT!

Crys: Shut WHAT?!

AA: -puts in industrial strength earplugs and goes to sleep-

Bella: Your lips!

Crys: Which lips? -wiggles eyebrows- If ya know wut I mean...

Bella: …. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!

Crys: -smirk- Weak stomach? Figures.

**The Next Morning**

AA: Finally! We're caught up with the thing we're actually referencing! About time. We were still in chapter 2's time zone. -remembers- Ah! Hurry! We don't wanna miss it!

Crys: -As AA drags her down hallway at high speed- What?

AA: The meeting!

Crys: What meeting? -picturing giant men in suits sitting around a round table-

AA: THE meeting! The thing I started chapter 3 with!

Crys: Ohhhhh! Still don't know what meeting you're talking about.

-The two round a corner just to see Severus walking down a hallway when a giant door gets opened in his face-

AA: That meeting!

Crys: Oh... that meeting... Ha! Snape got hit in the face... -giggle-

AA: You truly are evil...

Crys: I know.

Narcissa: Ah! I'm so sorry!

Bellatrix: -laugh- Hahaha, nice, Cissy. Very smooth.

Andromeda: What's going on?

-Three girls stood above him-

AA: -sigh dreamily- This could be a beautiful romance harem comedy (harem as in anime genre)

Bella: Hey, you're that fifth year boy, the one that Reggie's always hanging around

Crys: Are nicknames just a thing in that family?

AA: -nod- Pretty much, yeah.

Bella: -notices AA and Crys. Cringes at Crys-

AA: What... did you do?

Crys: -smirk- Noooothing...

-Bella and Crys glare silently at each other-

AA: -saws through tension w/ a knife- 'kay then... hello? Anyone?

Crys: I'M HERE!

Severus: ummmmmm... help please? -lying on ground-

Crys: -goes over to Severus and picks him up w/ one hand- I'm Crys.

AA: You introduced yourself last night...

Crys: Yes... but I wasn't sure if he was there.

-AA prints out chapter 2 of Blood United, House Divided and shoves it in Crys' face-

Crys: How can you print it out when electricity doesn't work with magic?

AA: Because electricity _does _work with ALCHEMY!

Crys: … wut?

AA: I follow alchemy, not magic, so therefore I can spontaneously use electricity. Plus, as energy (electricity) is an element, you can too.

Crys: OK! -shocks Bella-

Bella: OUCH! The bloody hell was that for?!

AA: She... doesn't like you.

Crys: No. No I don't. -shocks again- So, can we get on with breakfast, please? Me hungry.

**At breakfast**

AA: So... you gonna sit with the Gryffindors -cough- Remus -cough-

Crys: No... I'm going to spend my first day at Hogwarts with my house.

-The two sit down and tune into conversation-

Regulus: Wow, Narcissa. I think you just created your own shade of red. What's it called? 'Fangirling Over The Love Of My Life?'

Crys: -snort into her soup-

AA: Soup? For breakfast?

Crys: Yes... it's _noodle _soup.

AA: Like that makes any difference. Soup is for dinner.

Crys: I eat breakfast for dinner... soup.

AA: -eats bacon, over-easy eggs, buttermilk biscuit and hash browns- Ah, Denny's.

Crys: What's Denny's?

AA: O.O -shuns-

Crys: Just explain!

AA: Ugh, Denny's is possibly the greatest breakfast place in history.

Crys: I thought that was IHOP...

AA: Plus Denny's has awesome cheeseburgers.

Crys: Hm... I have to try that...

AA: What, Denny's or the cheeseburgers?

Crys: the breakfasts.

AA: Ah. They won't disappoint.

Crys: Do they have hash browns?

AA: -shows plate w/ hash browns on it, as said in desc.- What do you think?

Crys: … -eats plate and leaves food on table-

AA: OI! My plate!

Crys: It was a delicious waffle plate.

AA: But... I don't like waffles...

Crys: Too bad! You're the one who chose the waffle plate.

AA: -eats food off table- myeh.

Crys: Speaking of IHOP... Do you know what it stands for? -smirks-

AA: The... -music builds in background- INTERNATIONAL HOUSE OF PANCAKES! -Fireworks go off in background-

Crys: Nooooo...

AA: -fireworks disappear and music record scratches- wut?

Crys: I wasn't talking about the restaurant. I was talking about the acronym.

AA: But... That is what the acronym "IHOP" stands for...

Crys: Not in my book.

AA: You're just mad I was right.

Crys: No. It means: "I Hate Old People" (A/N: I don't really hate old people. Just part of the story)

AA: -Facepalm-

Crys: Hey... I just noticed something...

AA: ?

Crys: WE'RE IN REMMY'S YEAR! EEEP!

AA: Seriously?-

Crys: But Sirius is over there.

AA: -sharp glare- You _just _noticed, even though we rigged it so we would be accepted into this year?

Crys: -glares harder-

AA: -Pulls out mirror and reflects glare. It hits James in the background-

James: OWWWWW!

Crys: -Breaks mirror and glares even harder-

AA: -matches glare-

Crys: -Pulls out machete-

AA: How in the name of Paladine did you get _that _past security?!

Crys: You know about my powers, right? I can manipulate shadows and such...

AA: -Eye roll- In that case... -pulls out flashlight and shines it on shadow machete, causing it to vanish- Learned THAT from Legend of Zelda!

Crys: -Uses light from flashlight to make new sword-

AA: -turns off flashlight, sword vanishes-

Crys: -Makes sword from table-

AA: ? You're kidding, right? -Pulls lighter out of bag and lights wooden sword on fire-

Crys: HA! Fire Sword! Just my plan!

-Regulus comes up behind her and pours glass of water over sword-

Regulus: You're gonna be late for class, you know. -smile-

Crys: -Punches in face-

AA: NO YOU DON'T! HE'S THE ONLY CHARACTER I REMOTELY LIKE! -Dementional portal opens, causing Crys to fall through and end up in class room on Prof. Dumbledore's head-

DD: Ummm...

Crys: -Gets off head- Sorry... punched someone my friend likes in the face and she got angry.

DD: I thought you couldn't apperate in Hogwarts...

Crys: You can't... But when have I ever followed the rules?

AA's voice: Don't take credit for my Portal! Grrrrr!

Crys: -Shadow travels onto AA's head- There. Now that's my work

AA: -tosses Crys off and continues to class- Reggie's FINE in case you cared.

Crys: But I punched him in the face for a reason... I don't like him.

AA: HE'S MORE DYNAMIC THEN REMUS WILL EVER BE!

Crys: PROVE IT!

AA: -Shoves BUHD in Crys' face-

Crys: -Shoves 3rd Harry Potter book in AA's face-

AA: That is NOT what this is based off of! Since when did this turn Canon?! This is an _AU! _

Crys: Isn't this all about opinion?

AA: Wha?

Crys: You know "dynamic?"

AA: True, but you still have to apologize for punching Reggie in the face.

Crys: I'll apologize when you apologize.

AA: What did I do?!

Crys: You said that Remus wasn't dynamic.

AA: -sigh- 2 things: 1) I said Regulus was more dynamic than Remus. I never said Remus _wasn't _dynamic. 2) You said yourself that it was a matter of opinion.

Crys: I know, but you hurt my opinion.

AA: You hurt my character! But whatever. I apologize, even though... ugh, never mind. I'm going to class.

Crys: I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s...

AA: I don't care. Apologize to Regulus! -Leaves for class-

Crys: -Shadow travels to class-

**At class (Herbology)**

Crys: -Sits in between Severus and Remus-

AA: -Sits by Severus and Andromeda-

Crys: -to Remus nervously- Hiiiii...

Remus: Um, hello.

Crys: Sorry about, um, last night...

Remus: Huh? What do you mean?

-Random note falls from ceiling-

Note: I wiped his memory of that. You're welcome! -Yuko

Crys: THANK YOU, YUKO!

-Everyone stares at her minus AA, who is too busy laughing-

Crys: Ummm... Yuko... payed for the trip here!

Random Gryffindor: But attendence to Hogwarts is fr- -random laser shoots guy-

AA: AHHH! THE SCI-FI APOCOLYPSE! RUN!

-Everyone (even though they have no idea what sci-fi is) runs outside like idiots, completely forgetting Crys' randomness-

Crys: -Goes up to AA- Thank you!

AA: No Prob. I wanted to try this thing for months now... yay!

Crys: I wanna try something... Pretend to shoot me with the laser.

AA: -looks at suspiciously, but points laser at- Pew.

Crys: -screams at top of lungs- THE ALIENS ARE COMING! RUNNNNN! -Falls and pretends to die-

-People stare, then scream and run to lake-

Crys: -raises head off ground- That was fun.

AA: -laughing too hard to respond-

-After a while-

AA: You know... you scared Remus too...

Crys: That means he cares about me! Squeee!

AA: So... now where are gonna go... this is about the end of the chapter...

Crys: Dwina.

AA: ?

Crys: Dinner. Thought I made that clear.

AA: …. alrighty. To dinner! Wait... I didn't write dinner... EXTRA! WOOOO!

Crys: Nooo... the end of the chapter! To be continued...

AA: But, you just said-

Crys: TO BE CONTINUED!

AA: Ok, ok! Yeesh...

**To be continued...**

Crys: I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT!

AA: Shush! It's a thing!

Crys: -sarcasm- Greeeeat come back...

AA: No, seriously... it's like me signing -AA at then end of all my comments, A/Ns and updates. It's a habit/tradition...

Crys: TO BE CON-

**To be continued...**


End file.
